


Dealing

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Post-Episode: e048 The Abandoned U/Eternal Partners, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Philip is gone. Shotaro is handling it poorly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnWingsofValor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWingsofValor/gifts).



"Wait, why do you have that?" Shotaro stared in shock at the woman he was in the middle of interviewing, a witness to the serial disappearances he'd been investigating. She was now scrambling to grab the Gaia Memory that had slipped out of her purse.

"That's none of your business!" The woman stood up and began to hurry away from the park bench where they'd been sitting.

"Wait a second." Shotaro got up and followed. "Don't tell me—you're the Dopant who's behind all this?"

"I said it's none of your business!"

He reached out to grab her arm. She tugged away and turned to face him. "You're annoyingly persistent. I guess I have no choice..." She shoved the Gaia Memory into her arm, and then before him stood the Dopant that had been plaguing the city for the past week.

Shotaro's mouth set in a hard line. No choice now but to take her out. He grabbed the Double Driver and set it at his waist. "Let's go, Philip!"

Nothing happened.

"Philip?" he said again—just as the Dopant swung one of its arms and sent him flying into a lamppost.

The next thing he knew he was staring up at the ceiling of the Narumi Detective Agency. Akiko was sitting beside him and he could smell the distinct aroma of Terui's coffee wafting over from the kitchen.

"Shotaro-kun!" Akiko cried out. "You're awake!"

Terui stepped over, holding a cup of coffee in both hands. "You're lucky I was nearby. Why did you try and take a Dopant on without transforming, Hidari?"

"Huh?" He pushed himself up and shook his head. "I don't know what happened. I tried to transform but Philip wasn't responding. Is he okay?"

If it had been anyone else but Terui, the coffee cup would have wound up in pieces on the floor. As it was, he was still visibly shaken.

Akiko had to turn her face away. "Idiot," she grumbled, but her heart clearly wasn't in it.

And then Shotaro remembered, and the world crumbled around him all over again.


End file.
